- Naruto Uzumaki -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Ini cuma cerita singkat NaruHina. Semoga ada yang suka-arigatou buat kalian yang baca. O'ya maaf jika banyak typo ya?


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

#Fanfiction

#Drama

#Rate - T

#NaruHina

#AU

(Cerita singkat)

\- [ Naruto Uzumaki ] -

Hinata POV

Aku memiliki sebuah mimpi. Mengenal seseorang yang tidak biasa, maksudnya tidak biasa adalah sosok yang baik. Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang seperti itu? Jika memang ada mungkin susah untuk ditemui atau menemuinya. Aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga tipe orang yang sering pendiam menutup diri.

Hari ini aku sedang berlibur di desa kecil pinggiran, jauh dari kota Konoha. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku dengan kesibukan sekolah yang padat karena di sekolah, aku adalah osis dengan banyak tanggung jawab untuk semua teman dan murid sekolah tempatku untuk belajar banyak hal.

Aku menyusuri jalan ber'aspal disetiap sisi, kiri, kanannya hanya ada pemandangan persawahan yang luas. Disini sangat tenang selain udaranya yang sejuk orang-orangnya pun ramah.

Kring!

Kring!

"Hey, cantik kau sedang apa?"

Entah siapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyapaku. Aku melihat sepeda yang kelihatnya sangat ketinggalan zaman. Bukan maksudku menghina tapi aneh saja di zaman modern seperti sekarang masih ada sepeda tahun 80 kalau tidak salah.

Kring! Kring!

"Kiba, jangan ganggu dia, coba lihat dia sampai takut padamu.. Hehe.."

"Arrghh! Diamlah Naruto, aku sedang usaha!"

"Ya ampun"

Sepertinya mereka berdua saling kenal?

"Cantik, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ano.."

"Sudahlah kiba, dia jadi takut, kelihatanya juga dia seperti bukan dari desa sini."

"Diamlah! Kau cerewet sekali!"

"Hehe.. Ya maaf"

Cantik, namamu siapa?"

"Hi-hinata.." jawabku.

"Lengkapnya?"

"Hinata Hyuuga" jawabku lagi.

"Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Salam kenal ya? Dan dia ini-."

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Usia 18 tahun kegiatanku, berkerja di kedai ramen milikku sendiri!"

"Sialan baru mau aku, perkenalkan.."

Aku memperkenalkan diriku kepada dua orang yang baru saja aku kenal, sepertinya mereka berdua baik. Kiba terus menanyaiku selama perjalananku menyusuri jalan sementara yang bernama Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Sial! Aku lupa ada janji. Naruto, Hinata, aku pergi dulu!"

Kiba pergi meninggalkan aku dan temannya.

"Dasar pikun" gumam Naruto.

"Kau, mau jalan-jalankan? Ayo aku bonceng. Kita jalan-jalan" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah naik saja. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu"

Keputusan yang aku ambil adalah mengiyakan tawaran Naruto. Kami berdua jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa yang indah dengan persawahan yang memanjakan mataku. Sejak itu pula, aku dan Naruto dekat, kamipun menjadi teman baik.

Terkadang dia datang bersama kiba ke penginapan tempatku menginap selama liburan musim gugur. Sesekali aku mampir di kedai kecil miliknya yang diberi nama 'Uzumaki Ramen' banyak sekali pengunjung ditempat itu. Aku sangat senang dengan kehidupan baruku ini namun seminggu kemudian liburanku berakhir. Aku, Naruto dan Kiba mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi kecuali liburan musim panas nanti itupun masih lama sekitar 1 tahun kedepan.

Diluar desa, aku berdiri didekat taksi. Senyum dari kedua teman baruku itu, seperti membuatku tidak rela untuk pergi dari desa ini.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal kita sudah akhrab" Kiba terlihat sedih saat aku akan kembali ke kota.

"Aku tunggu kau kembali" Naruto selalu saja tersenyum dan senyum itu membuatku merasa tenang.

"Iya, termakasih kalian sudah selalu ada menemaniku. Aku akan kembali saat liburan nanti."

"Kami akan menunggu mu kembali Hinata" ucap mereka berdua bersamaa.

"Mm.."

Hari-hari disaat kembali ke kota, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sibuk dengan banyak tugas dan kegiatan club sekolah ditambah lagi harus menghadiri rapat osis dan club.

Aku selalu mengingat saat libuaran waktu itu, semua sangat menyenangkan apa lagi saat membantu di kedai ramen. Aku baru sadar dia itu sangat baik, Naruto bagaimana kabarnya ya?

Andai mereka berdua punya handphone, pasti lebih mudah.

Begitu banyak surat cinta di loker ku namun aku sama sekali tidak ingin menerima pernyataan perasaan mereka. Maaf jika ini terdengar jahat atau egois tapi aku harus jujur. Aku telah menemukan yang menjadi impianku.

Aku membayangkan tempat itu dimana banyak kunang-kunang di tepi jalan persawahan saat malam hari. Angin berhembus tenang menerpa lembut tubuhku, suara dering sepeda terus terngiang di gendang telingaku seperti mengulang irama dering sepedanya. Seakan aku dipaksa mengingat kejadian yang telah berlalu berbulan-bulan lalu.

Kring!

Kring!

Aku membuka mata saat kuterpejam dengan rasa sedihku. Aku ingin kembali ketempat itu dan mengulang semuanya yang telah aku lalui. 'Apa dia sama denganku? Merasakan rindu? Pasti tidak mungkinkan? Kami kenal saja baru sekitar seminggu'

Aku berbaring ditempat tidur dengan lampu kamar yang redup. Foto selalu aku pandang yang ada di layar handphone. 'Ini dia seseorang yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanya, Naruto Uzumaki. Kau curang sekali, dirimu membuatku hampir gila setengah mati.'

Musim panas ini dia yang aku nanti, liburan panjangku untuk kembali bertemu denganya lagi. Tujuanku bukanlah penginapan yang utama adalah dia. Seseorang yang aku rindukan, walaupun nantinya aku harus sadar belum tentu dia sepertiku sekarang. Ibarat aku rindu tapi belum tentu yang aku rindukan sepertiku merindukannya.

Angin berhembus di pagi hari menyejukan tubuh ini. Jalan ber'aspal area persawahan inilah yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku. 'Aku pulang. Aku telah kembali kesini' mungkin aku sudah gila. Ini bukan kampung halamanku juga bukan kampung halaman orangtuaku namun perasaan ini sangat aneh karena tempat inilah, aku bisa bertemu dengannya walau sesaat.

Aku melihatnya bersedih tidak ada semangat dan senyum di wajahnya. Saat aku bertanya pada Kiba. Penyebab Naruto seperti itu karena dia harus menerima bahwa pujaan hatinya mencintai oranglain.

'Dada ini terasa sesak saat aku harus mendengar, bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang dicinta.'

Malam ditepi jalan persawahan. Kunang-kunang terlihat sangat indah, aku berdiri disebelahnya yang kini kehilangan semangatnya lagi. Kutarik pelan lengan bajunya dan bertanya : Berhentilah bersedih kumohon.

Dia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku. Dia berkata : Aku tidak bersedih hehe..

Aku memeluknya erat tanpa sadar, suara tangisku keluar tanpa perintahku. Dia hanya diam dan mencoba menenangkanku dengan banyak kata juga ucapan agar aku berhenti mengangis.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia hanya membalas pelukanku, tanpa berkata satu katapun. Inilah yang akhirnya terjadi, hatinya telah memilih seseorang selain aku yang hampir gila sepanjang waktu memikirkannya.

"Aku akan merimamu, juga mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tidak ingin kau sepertiku, mendapat cinta yang tak terbalas"

Kata-katanya seakan membuat hatiku ini hancur karena hanya aku yang mencintainya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan berputar searah jarum jam. Mungkin butuh waktu agar dirinya melupakan masalalunya dan akupun harus menerima semua ini. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti perasaanku akan tersampaikan.

Hinata POV end.

THE_END

Author Note : Mungkin butuh proses untungnya Naruto bersama Hinata selamanya

Maaf kalau gaje lagi ya ff macam apa ini pfft

Sama sekali tak ber'arah


End file.
